f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Romek ze słoikiem
Witam wszystkich przegrańców. Moje życie nie różni się wcale od waszego, ale ja swoje stoolejarskie życie próbuje sobie umilaćPlik:Usmiech.gifPlik:Pechowiec.gif Plik:Usmiech.gifPracuje w kuchni przy przyrzadzaniu tych swiństw co je tak ze smakiem wpierdalacie. Jak już mówiłem nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny ale znalazłem na to sposób na zaspokajanie moich fantazji. Gdy widzę ze jakas laseczka wchodzi do baru, przysłuchując się co zamawia staram się jako pierwszy pzygotować posiłek aby prosto do niej. Oczywiscie wczesniej przyrzadzam danie obficie polewająć ją moją spermą, którą skrzętnie wydobywam w nocy podczas nocnych sesji z jpg. Jak widzicie może jestem przegrany, ale nie każdy może się pochwalić zę jego sperma ląduje w żołądkach tylu laseczek. Nie wiem jak wy ale mnie bardzo podnieca widok jak nic nie wiedząca dziewczyna delektuje sie moim nasieniem. Czasami jak jest nocna zmiana a ja jako jedyny jestem za kuchnią uwielbiam patrzyc sie na nią z szczerym uśmiechem waląc sobie radosnie. Niestety musze już kończyć bo czeka na mnie nocna zmiana, słoiczek już napełniony więc ide do pracy. *** Czesc to znowu ja. Wląsnie siedze sobie w pokoju szefa i mam okazje pobuszowac po jego kompie. Dzisiaj ruch raczej niewielki wiec słoiczek się raczej nie przyda no cóż nie codziennie swieci słonce... Nieważne. Jako ze moje stosunki pracy z szefem nie sa zbyt dobre (wszyscy pracownicy maja kolo 18 lat, wiec szef uwaza mnie za prawdziwego przegranca wielokrotnie mnie upokarzając przed kadra) postanowiłem odpłacic cwaniaczkowi za moja niedole. Wlasnie sie włamałem do szafeczki z alkoholami... juz wiem co ten chuj robi z naszymi premiami za nadgodziny które od 3 miesiecy obiecuje wyplacic. Znalazłem jakis napoczety likier o mętnych kolorze i wlałem tam całą zawartość słoiczka. Troche czuje sie jak pedał wiedzac ze bedzie pij moja sperme ale rzadza zemsty na nim jest wieksza. A tak naprawde to jest chyba jedyne wyjscie zeby mu odplacic. No nic koncze bo widze ze ruch sie wzmaga... Słoiczka juz nie mam to przynajmniej naszczam do frytek. *** Wiode sobie mój żywot od dnia do dnia. Ale dzisiaj miałem duże pole do popisuPlik:Usmiech.gif Do mojego baru weszło stado zakonnic, pewnie jakąś pielgrzymke miały albo coś w tym stylu. I zamówiły... tak tak dobrze wiecie co... były bardzo spragnione i wszystkie zamowiły szejki.Ja grzecznie odpowiedziałem że na takie zamówienie trzeba poczekać (moje lędźwia przecież mają jakieś granice produckji). No ale wszystko się udało i po 20 min zakonnice mogły się delektować każdą kroplą mojej mikstury. Chwaląc dar w postaci kojącego nektaru odeszły dalej w swoją trudną i żmudna droge Plik:Usmiech.gif *** Życie czasem potrafi być sprawiedliwe. Będąc jeszcze we wczesnej podstawówce zadużyłem się w pewnej dziewczynie... Pierwsza prawdziwa miłość... niestety mój wygląd zewnętrzny raczej laski odstraszał więc wiadomo jak się skończyło zagadanie do niej.. Wyśmiała mnie przed całą klasą przez co miałem już prze.je.bane do konca mojej edukacji (do liceum juz nie poszedłem bo sie nigdzie nie dostałem). Ale dzisiaj nadszedł dzien na ktory sie czeka całe zycie. Do McDonalds gdzie pracuje weszła owa dziewczyna. Widac kobieta z klasa, pewnie daje du.py jakims vipom . Mnie oczywiscie nawet nie poznała. Tak naprawde nawet na mnie nie patrzyła bo w stroju słuzbowym McDonalds musze wygladac naprawde zalosnie. Namowiłem były obiekt mych westchniem aby zamowiła specjalnosc szefa kuchni tak tak, z ekstra sosem . Nalałem do jej hamburgera całą zawartośc spermy jaką mi się udało wczesniej w nocy wydobyc i delektowałem się jej kazdym kęsem wyobrazajac sobie ze robi mi loda Jej chyba tez smakowało bo jej uśmiechnieta i zadowolona twarz po prostu emanowała rozkoszą. I tak oto przeleciałem moj obiekt westchnien *** Dzisiaj szef przedstawił nam nowego pracownika, koleś jest w moim wieku i juz na pierwszy rzut oka widac ze jest przegrany tak samo jak ja. Juz na poczatku młodsi pracownicy napluli na niego i kazali spierdalac. Widac było ze juz jest przyzwyczajony do wyzwisk poniewaz potulnie odszedl do swoich zajec. Troche mi sie go szkoda zrobiło, więc postanowiłem mu podac pomocna dlon. Okazało sie ze ma na imie Krzysiek i jest rownie przegrany co ja Zastanawiam sie teraz czy moja matka kiedys sie nie skurwiła i nie wyjebała tak brzydkiego dziecka (nastepne ułomne dziecko pewnie juz było nie do zniesienia). Ja sie tez cieszyłem z nowej znajomosci poniewaz oszczerstwa reszty podzieliły sie teraz na mnie i Krzyska przez co troche zelżały. Od razu wiec postanowiłem ze wniose w jego zycie troche promyczka słonca i wtajemniczyłem go w moj sekret ze słoiczkiem. Na poczatku mial pewne obawy ale chyba mu sie spodobało, bo zaraz poszedł do kibla i wyszedł z niego z pełnym słoiczkiem spermy ktory potem skrzetnie wlał do hamburgera pewnej eleganckiej pani. Tak oto teraz niestety musimy dzielic sie laskami, ale jego obecnosc jakos mnie uspokaja ponieważ jest rownie przegranym stulejarzem co ja przez co troche łatwiej mi sie zyje. *** Witam was kolejny raz moi mili. Moj zywot od pojawienia sie KRzyska w pracy znacznie sie poprawił. (o ile to mozna nazwac poprawa ale obelgi padaja juz na mnie rzadziej). Wiedziemy sobie spokojny zywot dodajac potajemnie do jedzenia nasz sekretny składnik. Dzielimy sie laskami spawiedliwie chociaz wystepuja czasem małe sprzeczki, ale potrafimy sie dogadac. Dzisiaj wlasnie wybuchła najwieksza sprzeczka o laske w naszej historii wspolnej pracy. Weszła naprawde bombowa dziewczyna do baru i spodobała sie nam obu. Troche sie pokłocilismy kto ja ma obsłuzyc ale ja przytomnie zaproponowałem "seks zbiorowy". Obydwoje dodalismy do jedzenia sperme i w zaciekawieniu przezywalismy nowe doswiadczenie. Dziewczyna była troche nieprzyzwyczajona do podwojnej dawki i troszeczke jej zostało na wardze naszej spermy. Lecz ona zareagowała na to prawidłowo i oblizała sie soczyscie nie uraniajac ani jednej kropelki nasienia. Musze przyznac ze taki seks wieloosobowy był dla mnie nowym przezyciem. Było to bardzo ciekawe i moze w przyszłosci tez sobie zafundujemy cos podobnego. *** Zycie to niespodziewane zwroty akcji. Dzisiaj idąc do pracy dostałem kamieniem w głowe od 13 letniego dziecka. Rozpoznał mnie ten tłusty bachor bo czesto odwiedza McDonalds, i widzac jak ze mnie brechtaja w pracy rownież traktuje mnie jak gowno. (wcale mu sie nie dziwie bo bedac na jego miejscu tez pewnie bym tak robił). Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak rozmasowac bolące miejsce i pójść dalej. Wiedziałem przeciez ze jak przyjdzie pora obiadowa to gówniarzowi odpłace sie za te zniewagi. I tak też było. Nie chcac wzbudzac podejrzen powiedziałem Krzyskowi aby obsłuzył grubasa dodając mu cos ekstra do paszy. Krzysiek przystapił wiec do przygotowan. Kupił mieso mielone i wymieszał je ze swoim gównem, jebało jak cholera ale i tak nikt nie poczuł bo wszyscy trzymaja sie raczej zdala od nas. Gdy miesko było gotowe nie zapomnielismy soczyscie splunąc do bułki oraz soczyscie sie spuscic na gotowego hamburgera. Mały grubasek nawet nie zajarał ze hamburgey były polane sperma ale ochoczo począł ja zlizywac. Z jego miny widac było ze raczej mu smakuje ale ja w skupieniu oczekiwałem finału. I tu nastapiło najwieksze zaskoczenie. Grubas po pierwszym kesie zaczął dosłownie pozerac hamburgery z klotzami. Nie wiem jak to mozliwe ale pewniete wszystkie przyprawy jakie tam wpi.er.dalamy na codzien zabiły smak . Prawde mowiąc zrobiło mi sie niedobrze i narzygałem na piec z bułkami. Krzysiek który jest raczej bardzo oszczedny wyczyscił bułki z wymiocin i 15 min. potem lądowały one w żołądkach konsumentów. *** Dzisiaj niestety szef znowu wyjebał mnie na nocną zmiane wiec sam siedze w pustym barze nudzac sie niemiłosienie. Postanowiłem więc zobaczyć czy dopił owy likierek z moją sperma. Niczym czeczeński komandos wslizgnąłem sie potajemnie do biora i ku mej uciesze znalazłem pusta butelke owego likieru Jako że postawa szefa co do mojej osoby nie zmieniała się, wiedząc ze lubi moje wyroby postanowiłem mu urozmaicić zycie Wyjąłem z barku zubruwkę i zlałem poł zawartosci do innej flaszki (bedzie dzisiaj impreza ze ho ho). Reszte uzupełniłem moimi szczynami dodatkowo soczyscie charajac na koniec. Taki to juz jest moj zywot, musze działac w podziemiu bo inaczej nie mam szans w starciu twarza w twarz. Ale i tak moj sposob daje mi wiele satysfakcji. Po pracy wracajac do domu popijalem sobie owa zubrowke. Nie musze chyba mowic ze sie ujebałem jak swinia. Zreszta sam nie wiem czy sie ujebałem czy nie (to był moj pierwszy kontakt z alkoholem, zawsze mama zabraniała wiec sie posłusznie stosowałem do zakazów) Ostatnia rzecza jaką pamietam to jakis facet pytajacy sie czy mam papierosy... Obudziłem sie dopiero rano... na głowie miałem załozona czarna skorzana maske, byłem skuty rózowymi kajdankami a moj brzuch był pelen sladów po kiepowaniu petów Dodotkowo miejsce w którym lezałem było wybrudzone mieszanina szczyn, żygów i gówna. Z okropnym bólem głowy wstałem z miejsca i zacząłem rozgladac sie po pomieszczeniu. Oczami odnalazłem drzwi i szybko wybiegłem na zewnatrz. Dopiero tam zobaczyłem ze popełniłem bład. Ludzie patrzyli na mnie z obrzydzeniem. Jakas staruszka zemdlała, matki zasłaniały oczy swoim dzieciom. Po chwili podbiegł do mniej jakis facet i walnął mnie prosto w ryj. Na szczescie udało mi sie uciec przez przyjazdem policji i całą reszte dnia przeczekałem w krzakach. Dopiero po zmroku odwazyłem sie wyjsc z mojej kryjowki i udac sie do domu. Plik:Usmiech.gif *** Hujowy Grubasek Kategoria:Przegrane życie